The Nutcracker and the Four Realms/Credits
Full credits for The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. Cast * Mackenzie Foy as Clara * Tom Sweet as Fritz * Meera Syal as Cook * Ellie Bamber as Louise * Matthew Macfadyen as Mr. Stahlbaum * Nick Mohammed as Short Butler * Charles Streeter as Tall Butler * Morgan Freeman as Drosselmeyer * Jayden Fowora-Knight as Phillip * Prince as Jingles the Horse * Helen Mirren as Mother Ginger * Omid Djalili as Cavalier * Jack Whitehall as Harlequin * Eugenio Derbez as Hawthorn * Richard E. Grant as Shiver * Keira Knightley as Sugar Plum * Gustavo Dudamel as Conductor * Misty Copeland as Ballerina Princess * Max Westwell as Flower Cavalier * Aaron Smyth as Snow Cavalier * Sergei Polunin as Sweets Cavalier * Anna Madeley as Marie Stahlbaum * Lil Buck as The Mouse King (as Charles 'Lil Buck' Riley) * Sophie Apollonia as Dancer * Diogo Barbosa as Dancer * James Butcher as Dancer * Julia Conway as Dancer * Antonette Dayrit as Dancer * Anna Forbes as Dancer * Bethany Harrison as Dancer * Zoë Heighton as Dancer * Amy Hollins as Dancer * Sebastian Loe as Dancer * Kristen McGarrity as Dancer * Louis McMiller as Dancer * Katharina Nikelski as Dancer * Matthew Petty as Dancer * Tahlia Shaw as Dancer * Lori Strange as Dancer * Emily Umbrazunas as Dancer * Zoe Arshamian as Dancer * Harris Bell as Dancer * Jonathan Caguioa as Dancer * Alex Cuad Joglar as Dancer * Joshua Donald as Dancer * Ryan Goscinski as Dancer * Layla Harrison as Dancer * Nicky Henshall as Dancer * Richard Leavey as Dancer * Alexander Loxton as Dancer * David Mcintosh as Dancer * Owen Morris as Dancer * Nicole O'Neill as Dancer * Callie Roberts as Dancer * Lowri Shone as Dancer * Carrie Taylor Johnson as Dancer * Rachelle Beinart as Polichinelle Dancer * Richard Blenkiron as Polichinelle Dancer * Annabel Canaven as Polichinelle Dancer * Nicholas Daines as Polichinelle Dancer * Kain Francis as Polichinelle Dancer * Craig Garner as Polichinelle Dancer * Deniz Genc as Polichinelle Dancer * Edward Upcott as Polichinelle Dancer * Joe Watts as Polichinelle Dancer * Esther Adams as Flower Seller (uncredited) * Tom Allenby as Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Nicole Alphonce as Flower Realm Resident (uncredited) * Fraz Anthony as Palace Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Lasco Atkins as X-Mas Pedestrian (uncredited) * Lindy Barrett as Ball Child (uncredited) * Tom Bauling as Mouse (uncredited) * Chloe Louise Belcher as Mistletoe Seller (uncredited) * Barbara Bone as Victorian Market Shopper (uncredited) * Nikolaos Brahimllari as Extra (uncredited) * Martin Bratanov as Palace Guard / Soldier (uncredited) * Zachary Catazaro as Male Dancer (uncredited) * Florence Champion as Flower Realm Creature (uncredited) * Will Christopherson as Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Maxwell James Clements as Ice Realm Resident (uncredited) * Andrei Cotofan as Flower Realm Resident (uncredited) * Amelia Davies as Dancer (uncredited) * Kimberley Dean as Flower Realm Doll (uncredited) * Mike Evans as Extra (uncredited) * Kayleigh Ferguson as Maid (uncredited) * Flor Ferraco as Mr. Drosselmeyer Guest (uncredited) * Liam Gardiner as Throne Room Guard (uncredited) * Sharon Sibyl Gatt as Flower Realm Lady (uncredited) * Alex Gillison as Flower Realm Resident (uncredited) * Marta Glowacka-Escote as Ice Realm Resident (uncredited) * Jacob Greener-Tofts as Toy Child (uncredited) * Shane Griffin as Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Miranda Hart as Dew Drop Fairy (uncredited) * Elisa Hayrapetyan as Market Passerby (uncredited) * Henry Helm as Ball Child (uncredited) * Michael Hennessy as Party Guest (uncredited) * Maxamillian Hofgartner as Nutcracker / Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Finley Howard as Ball Room Child (uncredited) * Tim Ingall as Carol Singer (uncredited) * Maxwell James as Flower Realm Resident (uncredited) * Ben Kelleher as Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Anna Kretschmer as Sweetie Realm Doll (uncredited) * Beatriz Lopez as Extra (uncredited) * Marian Lorencik as Market Punter (uncredited) * Benjamin Mason as Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Martyn Mayger as Victorian Passerby (uncredited) * Rita McDonald Damper as Carol Singer (uncredited) * Kei Miura as Scared Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Lucy Morehen as Sweetie Realm Resident (uncredited) * Ocean Navarro as Flower Girl (uncredited) * Emily Ng as Ice and Snow Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Stefanie Nieuwenhuijse as Extra (uncredited) * Hugh O'Brien as Party Guest (uncredited) * Trent Owers as Head Throne Room Guard (uncredited) * Cadyn Page as Child (uncredited) * Katya Panko as Flower Realm Resident (uncredited) * Gabrielle Parsons as Girl with Family (uncredited) * Jasmine Parsons as Girl in Toy Shop (uncredited) * Kaj Prasal as Ball Child (uncredited) * Phil Reeve as Ice Realm Resident (uncredited) * Blake Ridder as Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Jaire Russell as Extra (uncredited) * Zoë Scott as Flower Realm Resident (uncredited) * Eddy Shore as Throne Room Guard (uncredited) * Dasha Simakina-Foster as Snow Girl / Young Princess at Ball (uncredited) * Daniel Smales as Nutcracker (uncredited) * Jane Staiano as Carol Singer (uncredited) * Albert Tang as Key Committee Member (uncredited) * Alisha Tarran as Christmas Market Governess (uncredited) * Molly Taylor as Extra (uncredited) * Emily Tebbutt as Ice Realm Courtier (uncredited) * Bradley Thomas as Extra (uncredited) * Sam Thompson as Palace Guard / Soldier (uncredited) * Enrico Vaccaro as Phillip Toy Soldier (uncredited) * Elle van Knoll as Market Passerby (uncredited) * Joshua Viner as Phillip's Soldier (uncredited) * Jessie Vinning as Market Passerby (uncredited) * Tom Whelehan as Vendor (uncredited) * Gemma Wilks as Carol Singer (uncredited) * Luke Frazer Wright as Throne Room Guard (uncredited) Crew Category:Full Credits Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms